


Un échec

by AndersAndrew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Death, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoil épisode 23 : La 57ème expédition extra-muros ne s'est pas exactement passée comme prévue, et de nombreuses pertes sont à déplorer. Tout le monde est démoralisé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un échec

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Un échec
> 
> Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin (L'attaque des titans, en français)
> 
> Rating : R
> 
> Genres : ANGST
> 
> Personnages : Le Bataillon d'exploration, Erwin Smith, Levi Rivaille
> 
> Nombre de mots : 264
> 
> Commentaires : Ecrit pour le thème "des corps empilés" de la communauté 31_jours

C'était un terrible et accablant constat, ces rangées de cadavres alignés sur le sol, enroulés dans des couvertures tachées de sang. Certains étaient dans un état si lamentable que la forme en était à peine humaine ; on tenait cependant à ramasser ce qui restait, ne serait-ce qu'un seul membre, pour le rapporter à la famille du disparu.  
Malheureusement, d'autres resteraient à jamais introuvables, ou impossibles à récupérer du fait de la présence de nombreux titans dans les parages. Leurs familles devraient faire leur deuil sans funérailles.  
Il n'y avait pas le temps de se recueillir ou de pleurer les morts. Le Bataillon devait se replier en toute hâte et rejoindre les murs avant qu'un nouvel assaut ne ravage leurs rangs. Les soldats démotivés par l'échec de leur mission se décidèrent à entrer en mouvement, et ils empilèrent les corps dans la charrette, veillant à s'exécuter vite et bien. Tout le monde était pressé de lever le camp afin de retrouver la sécurité relative des murs ; les chevaux piaffaient d'impatience.  
Une fois la formation ordonnée, la colonne se remit en route, sous la direction du commandant Erwin qui restait en tête. Ce serait à lui de recevoir le déshonneur de cette expédition infructueuse et ses conséquences ; pourtant il se tenait droit, digne. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
Alors que tous ceux qui avaient combattu étaient mortifiés, la tête basse et le regard hanté.  
(Dans la paume de la main, Rivaille serrait les insignes de ses camarades tombés au combat, sans verser la moindre larme, le visage sombre, comme à son habitude.)


End file.
